


15 Years Ago – Alternate Ending

by Jack_Wilder



Category: Welcome to the Punch (2013)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:39:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4261986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_Wilder/pseuds/Jack_Wilder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake met a young man 15 years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	15 Years Ago – Alternate Ending

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has an alternate ending. It came to me as I falling asleep last night and I decided to write it. I left the other fic up so that you can read both and decide on which ending you like better. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Jake sometimes felt as if he had met Max sometime before; before he had shot him in his knee and crippled him and before they had teamed up to take down Max’s police department and the British government and then effectively disappeared from the face of the earth together.

Jake was never really sure if he had met the man before or if he had just met someone long ago that reminded him of Max. Then again sitting together in Jake’s cabin in Norway, Jake reading and Max listening to music through his headphones, the firelight from the fire place making him look years younger than his 36 years old self; making him look almost like a 21 year old young man Jake had met 15 years prior in a smoky pub. A young man who he had one glorious night with and had left his bed the next morning long before Jake had woken up and who Jake had resigned himself to never meeting again. But he couldn’t help to wonder why Max reminded him so much of that young man.

That young man had been so full of life and youth, his smile lighting up the pub and his eyes glinting with amusement and mischief when Jake had approached him. He lips where soft and sweet and red as cherries after Jake was through claiming his mouth for his own, where he had him pinned against the wall outside the pub. His body was pliant under the wonderful torture Jake had put it through. Jake remembered caressing an ‘x’ shaped scar on the young man’s right hip and not being able to get the story of how he got it because the young man had disappeared from his bed and life as if he was a ghost. Jake even returned to the pub a few more times after that in order to find the young man but he never returned and Jake gave up; always cherishing the one night they spent together.

However, being here with Max was making Jake feel and want things. Things that he had no chance of getting from Max; 1) He hated Jake with the fire of a thousand suns and 2) Jake had no idea if Max swung that way at all of he was just extremely repressed. Jake sat in his seat staring at Max without even realizing that he was doing so.

“Something on my face mate?” Jake snapped out of his daze.

“What?”

“I asked if there’s something on my face.” Max said taking out his earphones and turning his undivided attention to Jake. “You’ve been staring at me a lot. A bloke might take that as an invitation.”

Jake almost got lost in his blue eyes but still had enough brain cells to reply. “Apologies. It’s just that you remind me an awful lot of someone I met a long time ago.” Max seemed to tense up at this and because Jake was watching him just as intensely he saw his reaction to his statement. “You remind me of a young man I met 15 years ago and spent one glorious night with.” Jake said to see what kind of reaction that would pull from Max.

Max looked down and stared at his ipod. “What happened to your young man?”

“I don’t know. He left before I awoke the next morning. I didn’t even get his name.” Max looked back at Jake when he sighed, “however, I do remember an ‘x’ shaped scar that he had on his right hip.” When he said his Jake made sure that Max saw his eye roam down to his right hip to indicate where the scar was.

“Well, I have the type of face that reminds people of someone they know. Now, if you’ll excuse me I am going to take a shower.” And with that Max got about and all but fled the living room. Leaving Jake to his thoughts about his long time missing young man and why Max reminded him so much of him when they were nothing alike. As Max was now a rather jaded individual thanks to all the backstabbing he was dealt; so clearly it was just his physical features that reminded Jake of his mystery man from 15 years ago.

The more Jake thought about it, the more he wondered if his guy from the past and Max were somehow related. He pictured the two in his head; got rid of Max’s beard, lengthened his hair a little and he looked a lot like the young man but he could not be sure. If Max was indeed the young man from his past then surely he would have recognized Jake as he himself had not changed a lot over the years. However, with all the shit that had gone down between and around them he highly doubts that Max would come right out and say “hey, remember me? We slept together years ago and I gave you the slip.”

But…but…they were just two similar to not make someone wonder if they are the same person or if they just really look alike. Jake got a crazy idea and figured that if he is correct or not the night was going to end in a bloody mess. Steeling himself Jake got up from the couch and went upstairs directly to Max’s room and walked into his bathroom without knocking.

“What the bloody hell mate?!” Max shouted barely dodging being hit by the door and hurriedly wrapping his towel around his waist to preserve his decency. Jake ignored his outburst and advanced on him, Max had nowhere to go as he was pinned between the face basin and Jake’s well-toned body. “What the hell’s wrong with you mate?” Max asked still trying to keep some space between him and the man in front of him. Jake said nothing as he looked over Max’s face searching, “what is it? What’s wrong?” Max was bewildered and looked ready to run the moment the opportunity presents itself.

Jake made sure that he had Max’s attention as he pointedly looked from his face down to his right hip and back up to his face. It clicked to Max what Jake was insinuating and drew in a deep breath. “I don’t have a scar, Sternwood. I am not your young man.” The use of his last name was a clear indication of Max’s discomfort and Jake smiled wickedly.  “Then show me your hip. Let me see for myself.”

“Are you bloody mental?! I am not dropping my towel to prove anything to you!” Max by this time was almost sitting on top of the counter. Jake grabbed hold of where Max had secured his towel and Max grabbed the towel as well to prevent it from being ripped off and Jake’s hand with his other hand to try and get him to let go of his towel. “Jake I mean it. I have no scar; I am not who you think I am. Now get out of my personal space and my bathroom and we will forget this ever happened.”

Jake had come too far to turn back now. He used his other hand to grab Max’s own and spun them so that he had the younger man pinned to the bathroom door instead and pinned his hand above his head. “Jake! What the fuck! Get the hell off of me!” Max was shouting and trying to get away but Jake held on tight and used his entire body weight to pin him to the door. Jake grabbed Max’s other hand and pinned it above his head to join the other one; using one hand to hold both his wrist. Jake’s other hand travelled down his flank feeling his rib cage expand and contract rapidly with the younger man’s harsh breathing.

“Shhh, I only want to see for myself. I’m not going to hurt you.” Jake said trying to calm him down. Max turned his head as if to hide from him. Jake took hold of the towel and pulled, letting it fall from the man’s slim waist and fall around his feet.

Jake stared and Max held his breath. Jake moved his left hand to caress the raised ‘x’ shaped scar on Max’s right hip and when he did so Max let out a shuddering breath, trying to hold back his tears from being found out.

“You’re my young man from 15 years ago.” Jake did not even wait for a response from Max, he grabbed him by the jaw and turned his head and claimed his lips in fierce kiss and when Max gasped Jake took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Max started struggling again and managed to tear his mouth away from Jake’s, a look of hurt, anger and uncertainty shining in his eyes. “Get away from me.” He growled.

“No.” was Jake’s answer and he dived back in for another kiss only for Max to turn his head, but this did not stop Jake who started kissing along his jaw and travelled down to his neck. Nipping and sucking at the skin he found, making marks as if he was marking his territory. Max’s traitorous body started to respond to the onslaught and he let out a porn worth moan when Jake sucked on his nipples, his hips bucking a little, seeking friction.

Jake chuckled darkly, “you are the still the same as you were 15 years ago. You became so submissive as soon as I got my mouth and hands on you.” Max came back to his senses after hearing that. “Get off me. Let me go, please Jake. Just, just let me go and we can forget this happened. Jake please.” He was not beyond begging at this point. Wanting not to feel what he was feeling for the man pinning him to the door. He had no idea whose bed he fell into all those years ago when he had just graduated from the police academy and was out celebrating when this good looking older man approached him. He decided that it would just be a one night stand as he was more focused on developing his career than forming any intimate relationships at that point in his life.

It came as more than a shock to him when he unmasked his one night stand from so many years ago in the tunnel that fateful night and was shot for his efforts. He did not have time to feel anything when he had to team up with Jake to bring his department and the British government to justice. And he had planned to take this secret to his grave, but Jake remembered the young man from 15 years ago and put the pieces together and now he was pinned to a door with his enemy turned ally sucking marks into his skin.

Jake was now on his knees in front of Max whose arms were now free but made no attempts of escaping. Jake looked up at Max who was looking down in return and Jake kept eye contact as he deliberately kissed and then licked Max’s scar. He then proceeded to wrap his lips around Max’s erection causing the younger man to slam his head back into the door, he fisted one hand into the shoulder of Jake’s sweater and the other grabbed hold of the doorknob to keep himself grounded and he tried to stifle a moan that wanted to slip past his lips. Jake released his cock “no, I want to hear your voice.” And proceeded to deep throat the younger man. Max’s vision turn white and was suddenly coming down Jake’s throat who swallowed it all. Jake got to his feet and kissed him again; this time the kiss was slow and deep as if he was trying to savour the taste of him; Max could taste himself on Jake’s tongue and gave as good as he got.

 Max plastered himself against Jake, liking the feel of the man’s clothes against his sensitive naked body. Jake’s hands encircled his back and reached down to squeeze his ass and lifted the younger man up who had no choice but to wrap his legs around Jake’s waist. Jake walked them out of the bathroom and into the bedroom where he dropped Max onto the bed and began to disrobe himself.

Max eased himself up on his elbows and watched with hungry eyes as more skin was revealed. When Jake was naked he crawled onto the bed and covered the younger man with his body. After that both men got lost in each other’s bodies and were sent back to that night 15 years ago when they first fell into bed together and Max was just as vocal and pliant as Jake remembered him to be.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Jake asked Max when they were both lying in bed after three rounds of mind-blowing sex; Max was sitting up back against the headboard and Jake was lying on his stomach by his hip, hand draped over the younger man’s hip so that he could caress the scar with his thumb.  Max was smoking and slowly released the smoke in his lungs before responding. “It’s a bit overwhelming to discover that your one night stand from 15 years ago is the criminal you are currently chasing only for said one night stand to put a bullet through your knee. So when I realized you did not recognize me I decided it was best to keep my mouth shut, but you had to go and put the pieces together; not that I am angry.” He ended with a smug smile.

Jake’s hand moved down to where he had shot Max and he felt the younger man tensed. “I am sorry.” He said and kissed the scar while looking Max in the eyes. Max immediately put out his cigarette and flipped Jake unto his back straddling his waist. Leaning down so that they lips brushed as he spoke Max asked “Do you think a simple apology and kiss will make up for shooting me in the leg? You are going to have to do much better than that.”

Jake grinned “I can managed that,” and spent the rest of the night and the following nights making it up to Max.


End file.
